


I've Got You Brother

by Taihooo



Series: Ever at Your Side [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Chocobros - Freeform?, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Depression, Dissociation, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Team Feels, Team as Family, The Feels Are Very Much Real, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, have i tagged correctly yet, more like Caring Chocobros, no beta we die like men, should i add more tags? please tell, shower people with love & affection yall, slightly?, so it's not really protective chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taihooo/pseuds/Taihooo
Summary: "Remember, those ain't your bodyguards. They're yer brothers. Trust in 'em. Always."Noctis knew from the moment that he woke up that today was going to be absolutely terrible. He's drowning at sea, stumbling through a dark fog, but his friends will guide him through even the darkest of nights.
Series: Ever at Your Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I've Got You Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toshiwoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiwoshi/gifts).



> Inspired by a song, Brother by Kodaline. (It was an AMV and I still need to figure out how to put in links here...)
> 
> Also, based off of my own apparent dysphoria.
> 
> (Why is AO3 so confusing? FF.net is so much simpler. But the XV fandom is a lot bigger and active here...)

Blue eyes stared back at him from where he stood by his closet door, mirror hanging on the back of it. They drifted over his face - smooth skin, elegant features, _pretty -_ then down, down to his chest. He felt the corner of his mouth quirk downwards, eying the mounds of flesh that ~~(shouldn't have been there, he needs to accept it, it's not _him)_~~ he hates.

"Disgusting," he mumbled, mind feeling hazy. He knew what this was, the air suddenly feeling heavy and wrapping around him like a vice not helping. He hates when he gets like this. Hates it even more that, these days, there are a lot of things he's hating.

His eyes drifted lower, but he couldn't muster up the will to look past the curve of his hips, despite having seen it all his life and having it pointed out in every conversation. He was hyperaware of what was _lacking_ there.

Lightheaded now and dizzy, nausea causing him to consider reaching for the toilet, Noctis quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. The sound of his hanger tapping against the bar it hung on rang incessantly, oddly loud in the silence of pre-dawn. Finally ripping off the turtle neck from it, he put on a binder, shirt only just over his head when he heard footsteps outside his door, stopping abruptly. He knew he should have shut his door... But how was he to expect anyone would be awake at this time?

"Noct," Ignis said softly.

Noctis scrambled a little to shove his arms through the sleeves, tugging it down harshly. He's not entirely sure why, all of his friends have seen him topless enough times to not be embarrassed anymore, and he never particularly cared in the first place, indifferent.

"Morning, Specs," Noctis greeted as casually as can be; which was to say, not at all, his voice coming out strangled. It fits with how he felt, chest and throat constricted by an invisible force, a weight pressing down on him, movements slow.

Pushing past the elder man, he saw Prompto and Gladio sitting up on the couch. The blonde took one look at him and was suddenly at his side, hugging him. Noctis made a noise of confusion, attempts to push him away weak.

Prompto leaned back only enough to meet his eyes, then pressed their foreheads together, and everything was thrown into sharp focus. "I've got you, brother."

Like a dam had been broken, Noctis was crying, uselessly wiping at the falling tears until he was clutching onto his best friend. Sobbing into Prompto's shoulder, he only managed out a few coherent words, "It's - it's n-not _me!"_

"I know."

The blonde's arms held him tighter, and with how Noctis was leaning on him, Prompto may as well have been holding all of his weight. It took a few moments, his friend rocking them in place, but when he calmed enough Noctis was lifted to be placed on the couch. Curling up with both Prompto and Gladio pressed close on either side of him, he heard Ignis move around and without even looking knew he was making tea. Lo and behold, a few minutes later he returned with a cup of said beverage to hand over.

Simply holding it in his hands for now, Noctis sniffed every now and then as Ignis fussed, throwing a blanket around his shoulders and then fiddling with the remote to turn the TV to one of his favorite movies. The man settled onto the floor, back against Noctis' legs.

As the movie began to play, finally drinking his tea, Noctis thought. Today wasn't as bad as it could have been if the guys weren't over, and it certainly wasn't _good_ still, but... it was better. Not all days would be like this, he knew. At times he won't even care, as long as he was dressed as he liked, because the voices in his head wouldn't be strong enough those days where he's genuinely happy. Other times he'll be like this, a wreck, hating every part of him and wanting to rip his skin off, grieving for the body he never had from birth, not much able to cheer him up.

Noctis glanced at the people surrounding him, his brothers, and smiled slightly. It was a small thing, exhausted, sad, maybe even a tad bitter. Maybe later on in the day he'll get drastically upset again, or maybe he'll do a complete one-eighty. With these three at his side, it won't matter how he is; they'll support him every step of the way.


End file.
